Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation fan, especially to a thinned heat dissipation fan with core reversely installed which is used for dissipating heat generated by an electronic product.
Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation fan is commonly installed in an electronic product such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer and a tablet computer for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
With the trend of the electronic product being thinner, the thickness of heat dissipation fan is also required to be thinner. Take the Taiwan Patent NO. M403046, title in “Thinned reinforced structure for rotor set of heat dissipation fan” for example; the combination of a core and a metal shaft seat requires a core inserting hole for increasing the combining strength of the core and the metal shaft seat. The inner edge of the above-mentioned core inserting hole is upwardly protruded for clamping and fastening the core, the combining strength may not be enough if the protruded height of the core inserting hole is overly low, however the axial space would be occupied if the core inserting hole is overly protruded. As such, the conventional means for fastening the core does not allow the heat dissipation fan to be thinned.